Standing Up
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Miles decided to confront Dr. Stephen Connor about his arrogance towards him. Natalie and Eva encourage it, Frank is greatly amused and entertained by it. Miles isn't sure whether he will live to see tomorrow or not by going through with his little plan.


Dr. Miles McCabe sat in the board room with Natalie Durant, Eva Rossi and Frank Powell. Miles wasn't paying attention to their conversation, nor did he even care what their conversation was about.

Knowing them, it was probably some talk about the new hockey player that Natalie was seeing. Brian, Brett, Bart or whatever his name was!

Miles was always a kind and patient doctor. He was a very gentle doctor. Although he did have a tendency to let his emotions cloud his vision. Though Eva and Natalie found this adorable, he found out that his team leader, Dr. Stephen Connor, found it rather bothersome.

Dr. Connor and Miles never really did get along. Miles figured that maybe it was because Miles was a less experienced doctor, and he asked too many questions. Miles couldn't help it. How could he impress Dr. Connor with how much he could do, if he didn't ask questions about how to do it first?

It was then that Miles came to a realization. He was trying to make a friendly relationship, but Dr. Stephen Connor seemed to pass over all those attempts.

Miles suddenly stood up abruptly, and looked at his fellow teammates. "I'm going to do it," he said. Natalie and Eva stopped talking and turned their attention to him.

"What?" Eva questioned. Miles sighed. "I said, I'm going to do it…." Miles repeated. Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Do…what?" Natalie asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Dr. Connor about how he is always bossing me around, and I'm tired of it…" Miles stated, proudly. He stuck his chest out slightly, as if mocking importance.

He looked around at his three friends, and that's when Frank started laughing. A death glare from Natalie stopped him. "Oh…sorry. I didn't know if he was serious or not," Frank stated.

"I am. I'm going to go talk to Dr. Connor…" Miles said, with a shrug. Eva smiled slightly. "Wow. Good for you," she said, with a nod.

"Yea…" Miles said, with a smile. His smile faded after a few seconds. "What do I say?" he asked. Eva shook her head and held her face in her hands. "One shining moment…and then…" she paused to chuckle slightly.

Natalie turned to face Miles, and she put her hand ontop of his for comfort. "Just talk to him about how you really feel," she said, with a warm smile. "Easier said then done," Miles retorted.

"It's just Stephen! He's not going to bite," Natalie said with a small smile. "Easy for you to say. He likes the three of you. It's easy for you to talk to him. He hates me…" Miles stated.

"You know, its sad that a women like Natalie can stand up to Stephen…but a boy like you can't…" Frank said, with an amused smile.

"Yea, what guy is going to yell at a girl? Unless its Kate….that's different…" Miles said, looking at the ground. Natalie sighed and then stood up.

She put her hands on Miles's shoulders. "Just go already, okay? If you don't do something about it now….then you are going to keep getting shoved around," Natalie said, firmly.

Miles shrugged. She was right. "Now get out of here," Natalie played, giving him a friendly wink. Miles turned around and left the room. He _could _do this.

As soon as he left the room, Frank looked over at Natalie. "That boy is going to get shot down on the spot, and yet you encourage him…" Frank said. Eva nodded. "Yea. He's right….Dr. Connor is going to have Miles's head," she agreed.

Natalie waved her hand as if to dismiss the idea. "It's just Stephen. What's the worst that can happen?" she asked.

…

Miles made his way to Dr. Stephen Connor's office. He _could_ do this. Natalie was right, he _needed _to do this. As he made his way to Dr. Connor's office, he felt a mix of confidence and a slight nervousness.

He walked up to Dr. Connor's office, and saw him sitting at his desk going through some files. No wonder he had gotten a divorce. The guy was a workaholic.

Miles knocked on the glass door, before inching it open and slipping inside. "Um. Dr. Connor…" Miles trailed. He wondered where all of his confidence that he had minutes ago went.

Dr. Connor looked his way, and Miles knew this was a bad idea already. Dr. Connor hadn't said anything, and he didn't need to. Miles could tell by his piercing blue eyes that Miles presence alone somehow peeved him.

"Um, I wanted to know if I could ask you a question…." Miles said, feeling awkward.

Stephen looked at him for a second, before looking at his papers again. "You just did," he said, signing his signature on a document.

"Could I ask you….two questions?" Miles questioned. Stephen put his pen down, and looked up at Miles with an amused smirk.

"Alright. Continue…" he said. Miles could see that his eyes were dancing with an amusement of some kind. Miles felt a wetness on the back of his neck, a cold wetness. He was sweating, talk about pathetic.

"Uh…um…" Miles trailed. Stephen gave him the 'go on' look, but Miles couldn't do it.

"Actually it was nothing," Miles said, laughing nervously. Stephen's forehead creased in confusion, but the look disappeared. He shook his head, and went back to looking at the documents.

"Sorry for wasting your time," Miles said, walking towards the door. He placed his hand on the door handle, and pushed slightly. He closed his eyes. This wasn't the reason that he came here. He didn't come here to flake.

Miles spun around, and approached Dr. Connor's desk. "Actually, never mind. I remember what I was going to say…" he said. He walked up to the desk, placed his hands on it and leaned forward slightly.

"I understand that I may annoy you. I get it that I ask a lot of questions and you don't like it when people ask too many questions. You especially don't like it when someone questions your 'commonality' statements. What I don't understand is why you have such a dislike towards me," Miles stated.

Stephen rested back in his chair, looking interested.

"I want to be a doctor. Hell, maybe as good of a doctor as you one day. But the only way I will get there is by asking the right questions, and asking a lot of them. So I think its only fair that…you should have that respect for me. Because I respect you, and what you do. Sir, all I'm asking is for more understanding and less arrogance…" Miles finished.

He was breathing heavily now. Dr. Connor sat there, looking surprised and maybe even alittle impressed. He nodded a few times, before standing up.

Stephen's silence somewhat concerned Miles. Stephen hung up his white lab coat on the rack, and took off his jacket. Miles narrowed his eyes slightly. Was he going to run away or something?

"Um Sir I didn't mean to offend you…" Miles stuttered slightly.

Stephen slid on his jacket and walked towards his office door. Miles panicked slightly. Where was he going?

Stephen opened his door, and then turned to face Miles. "You coming or not?" Stephen asked.

Miles couldn't help but to let the surprised look cross his face. "Where?" he asked. Stephen sighed. "You want to ask me some questions, let's go get a drink…" Stephen said.

Miles blinked in shock. "Oh…" he said, following Stephen.

He watched as the two of them passed Natalie, Eva and Frank. "Nat, we will be back as soon as we can. I have a feeling it may be awhile. In the meantime you and Eva work on keeping the press away from trying to ask questions about our John Doe. Frank…do whatever it is you do around here…" Stephen said, patting Frank's shoulder in passing.

Frank watched the two of them disappear around the corner, before turning to look at Natalie. Natalie put her hands on her hips and showed Frank a satisfied smile. "What was it you were saying about Miles coming out dead?" she asked.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, with a small smile.

….

Miles followed Stephen out to his car. "You know, if you wanted to talk to me about this sooner you could have. I was waiting for you to talk to me," Stephen stated, unlocking his car.

Miles climbed in the passenger seat, as Stephen slid behind the wheel. "With all due respect sir, I thought you were going to kill me…" Miles stated.

A loud laughter erupted from Stephen's mouth, a laughter that rang through his whole body. He turned to look at Miles, and leaned slightly closer to him.

He wore a amused smirk on his face. "If I were going to kill you…it wouldn't be at work…" he said, his rough breath on Miles's face. Miles swallowed nervously, before letting out a nervous chuckle.

Stephen pulled back, and started the car. "So, let's go get a few beers…" Stephen stated.

Miles nodded in agreement, and gripped his seat tightly.

Some things Dr. Stephen Connor said still had him stumped.


End file.
